Continued
by WestOfTheGlass
Summary: Dorian stayed in the shadows, as he watched Vladimir climb the stage & receive his diploma. A sense of pride swelled within Dorian, knowing that the reason Vlad was even alive to receive that diploma was, in part, because of him. Briefly flashing Vlad one last smile, he could have sworn he saw a look of recognition on Vlad's face as he disappeared. Dorian's story after his 'death'.


**Dorian's Continuation**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dorian Centric**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:** Dorian wasn't dead, oh no. He just wasn't needed anymore. Just waiting in the shadows. Then one day he's attacked by a random vampire, determined to get to the bottom of the incident he finds another lone vampire with abilities. Determined to help the fledgling he contacts a few of his old friends.

.

**T:** for vampires :D and general serious topics and very sarcastic dark humor.

**Authors Note:**

Oh yes I SO went there. If no one knows I am creating a colab fic with WestChica17. It's called Teeth, and it is set in the Mortal Instruments Universe but with characters from different tv shows. _Damon Salvatore_ from Vampire Diaries, _Simon Lewis_ from Mortal Instruments and _Dorian_! They are the main characters but it will include mostly the Mortal Instruments crew and Elena Gilbert from TVD.

Check out my profile for more on this! I have a link to the main story on my profile as well! I really hope you'll check it out.

The main story is more of a 'man cave' sarcastic extreme awkwardness and banter session, though it will be serious as well.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue.**

**.**

Dorian waited in the shadows, as he watched Vladimir climb the stage and receive his diploma. A sense of pride swelled within Dorian, knowing that the reason Vlad was even alive to receive that diploma was, in part, because of him.

The half vampire smiled and waved, holding hands with his vampire girlfriend. Smiling from the shadows Dorian remembered his last words of advice to his young friend….

.

_The two were sitting together at the V-bar, Dorian swirled his mug of A positive. Seeing Vlad's face scrunched up, he asked, "What troubles you Vladimir?"_

_Sighing, the half vampire took a swig of blood, wiping his mouth before he started. "Do you think I will live forever or will I just age more slowly?"_

_The older vampire raised his eyebrow; this question has certainly come out of no where, earlier they had just been discussing Interview with a Vampire… "Your question is double sided Vlad." _

_He smiled, "Humor me."_

"_Gladly," he started, smirking, "… We vampires do not live forever, do not think that. We all die, for nothing lasts for eternity except for eternity. No matter how long we live it will never be eternity, or forever."_

_Vlad rolled his eyes, "I get your point Dorian- but my second question still stands, will I just age more slowly?" _

_Dorian paused, "I would assume so, since your vampire gene is more dominant than your human one." Throwing some cash onto the bar, Dorian and Vlad stood. "It's safe to say yes, you will stay the same age as you are now." _

_As the two left, Dorian felt the stares from the others, and the whispers. It was true he and Vlad were probably two of the most powerful vampires in existence but together, two of the prophecy; it meant double the power and threat. _

_They walked to the curb and climbed into his red Ford Fiesta, Vlad cracked a smile. "I still can't believe you have a 'Fiesta'… it's just too hilarious."_

_Dorian smiled but tried to remain serious, "It is a perfectly good car and I do not understand why you dislike it so much." _

_The two drove back to Vlad's town, talking and laughing. Dorian hadn't had that much fun since he and his old friend Damon had parted ways…_

.

"That chapter has come to a close…" Dorian murmured to himself as he watched Vlad talk with his friends and Uncle. He had, had a good friend in Vladimir, no matter how short the time. But it was once again time for him to move on, he was edging on two hundred years of age, _'I should probably find something else to do with my life…'_ Besides being a pawn for the prophecy, which had come and passed.

Still he had to commend himself for faking his own death without any outside help. Every person, vampire and slayer thought he was dead and gone. Just slow his own heart rate enough after the slayer attacked him (completely missing his heart he might add), and feign a vampire death. Replace his body with another's under the black cloth he was to be burned in. And there it was- Dorian was able to fake his own death. Though it pained him not being able to tell Vlad- it had to be done.

Sighing Dorian stood up, touching his ring on his right middle finger, checking to see if it was still there. The blue ring was still intact, protecting him against the sun. Slowly he became a part of the shadows, briefly flashing Vlad one last smile. He could have sworn he saw a look of recognition on Vlad's face, but before he could act, Dorian was gone and in his new little lime green Ford Fiesta.

.

Slamming his glass on the counter Dorian blinked rapidly, he was buzzed just enough to take the edge off his hunger. Throwing down what was enough to pay for his meal and plenty of drinks; he slowly got up from his place at the bar. Staggering slightly he made it to the door, once outside Dorian gave one look at his car, knowing he was too wired to drive.

Sighing, the vampire decided to take a walk and clear his head, where was he anyways? New York? Maybe Manhattan… suddenly there was a noise; Dorian quickly whirled around, taking in his surroundings, realizing he had ventured into the seedier side of the streets, where renegade paranormals were probably loose.

That's when he saw the glowing red eyes of a vampire. "Do you need something good sir~" his question trailed off into a slur.

"You're one of them." The vampire spat out, lunging at him. "I've been watching you from the shadows of the hotel!"

Dorian quickly sidestepped, the much younger vampire running past him. "I have absolutely no idea what you may be talking about." He watched with much amusement as the vampire turned around.

"Another daylighter. An abomination." Baring his fangs the nameless fledgling threw himself at Dorian, catching the older vampire off guard, causing him to fall over. The young one snarled and lunged for Dorian's throat, but before the vampire had a second thought, Dorian had him pinned against the wall, all drunken drowsiness gone.

"I know many a vampire that can walk in the sun. Why do you say I am an abomination when there are others like me?" He was genuinely curious; there had been Damon, Stefan, Katherine and Lexi, among others.

"No! That's impossible! How do you walk in the light! I watched you enter the bar when it was still light out." The young vampire man struggled futilely.

"I wear a magic stone…" he indicated his ring "… why is this so odd?"

Suddenly the vampire stopped struggling, a look of understanding dawned on him. "So you are not able to walk in the light, just lucky to have a stone made for you."

Dorian's eyebrows furrowed, "Explain to me how you thought I could walk in the light."

"There is a boy, fledgling, younger than me. He can walk in the sunlight without a ring… Raphael says he is an abomination that must be destroyed, but we are unable to because of his mark."

So Raphael was still in power, even though Camille had come back? Interesting… "Mark?"

The young vampire shook his head, "That's all we've been told."

Dorian eased away from the vampire man, letting him slide down the wall and out of his grip. "Do you know his name?"

"I think it's... Simon?" The vampire looked relieved to be out of Dorian's grasp, it was obvious how old he was.

"I see… well thanks for your assistance, and please refrain from attacking be again or I will be forced to kill you." He gave the young vampire a small wave as he walked towards his car.

.

All alcohol was gone from his system; Dorian entered his car, turning on the radio as loud as possible. It was a Pitbull song after all. A million thoughts were running through his head. Tonight had been random and full of surprises. But it all revolved around the news of a fledgling that was able to walk around in noon day sun without a stone, or burning to a crisp.

Interesting… very interesting…

Suddenly a song caught his attention, it was probably the best song ever made… and rarely did he ever hear it! Turning the volume up even louder he decided to sing along with it.

"_**Ghostbusters!"**_ he thrummed his hands on the steering wheel.

"_**There's somethin strange- **_

_**in the neighborhood. **_

_**Who you gonna call?**_

_**Ghostbusters!" **_

He bopped his head a little, closing his eyes.

"_**There's somethin weird- **_

_**and it don't look good.**_

_**Who you gonna call?**_

_**Ghostbusters!" **_

Dorian fist pumped to the beat.

"_**I aint no fraid of no ghost!" **_

.

Two days later, Dorian was sitting in a park, known to be home of faeries among other supernatural creatures. And if he was lucky perhaps he could pick up on some much needed information.

As the hours ticked by, hardly anyone of true supernatural quality had entered the park. Dorian shifted in the tree he had climbed up earlier. Then he heard a whispering voice behind him. "Why hello Dorian, the vampire~"

In a flash he was out of the tree, and in the middle of the park, the darkness enveloping everything. That's when he saw a woman- no faerie come floating out of the mist which had mysteriously appeared.

"Seelie Queen." Dorian gave a curt, but gentlemanly bow. "It has been a long time."

She eyed him curiously or cautiously, he could not tell the difference.

"It has been… may I inquire to how you have been getting on the last fifty years?" Dorian relaxed his frame.

"It depends on what day or hour you ask me~" A flash of coy pleasure crossed her face.

Dorian gave her a slight smile, but his eyes held the most disgusted carnal look. "As always you cannot or will not answer without making the questioning seem foolish."

The Queen's robes swirled around her as she walked over to a fountain, sitting on the ledge, looking as regal as ever. "You act as if you know me better than most."

"It's because I do, dear Queen." Dorian deadpanned. "I only need an answer to one question."

"And what might that be?" The Seelie Queen's eyes had grown cold and stormy, her subtle mood swings were somewhat legendary.

Dorian walked closer to her, a mere ten feet separating them. "Who… what, is the Daylighter, I've heard so much about?"

She gave a musical laugh that sounded like fingernails on a chalk board to Dorian, "If you've heard so much why do you…"

"Enough of your games, you know exactly what I mean." His frame became rigid. "You also know I am not bound to the pact the Children of the Night made, because they so exclusively banned me." Dorian looked at her, letting his words sink in, she knew he could easily kill her if he so chose, especially because he was not bound like most of the others of his kind.

She pursed her lips in apprehension.

"Now tell me about this boy Simon."

.

.

.

**After Note:**

Ford Fiesta, no I don't own one, but damn do I wish I did. I thought about having Dorian own a sports car but I figured this would bust out of the 'vampire' stereo type. LMAO if you don't know what they look like…. Well look it up!

**Songs:**

Stop Crying it'll be alright- Tarzan

Blood Stream – Stateless

Get Freaky – Pitbull


End file.
